


Vacation Plans

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, playful fighting, you to can't decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Clint and you don't know where to go for your vacation.





	Vacation Plans

"Mh... how about Brazil?" Clint grumbled in answer, and you knew that sound very well by now. He always made that sound when he disagreed. You huffed, crossing your arms. "If we continue like this, we can book next years vacation and not this years!", you groaned, throwing your arms up in the air. 

"Yeah, that's because you want to go somewhere warm!", Clint growled. "Why do you want to go to somewhere freezing?! It will be in summer!" Clint stood up sharply, squinting at you. "That's exactly the reason! If it's warm at home, I wanna go somewhere cold!" You pursed your lips, annoyed. "And I want to relax on a beach and tan!"

The two of you continued bickering for a while, both stating the pros and cons of your preferred habitat. You flopped down onto the couch some time ago, and just yelled at Clint from your spot. He yelled right back, but from the kitchen. He was making dinner today after all.

You fought while eating dinner, and continued even when you watched TV together. The two of you just couldn't get on the same page.

You sighed, anger still bubbling in your chest. "I don't think we can choose right now", you huffed out. "Yeah. I don't either. Same time tomorrow?" - "You know it"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
